SAYONARA
by Hal Adires
Summary: Ya, sekarang nasi telah menjadi bubur. Aku terlambat menyadari itu semua. Membuatku merasa tertusuk. Apa yang telah terjadi tidak bisa terulang kembali.


SAYONARA

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Sayonara © SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki

Pairing : Shikaino

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, typo bertaburan, gaje, abal-abal.

Don't like don't read

Note : hai minna, saya masih newbe dan ini fict pertama saya, mohon bantuannya ya..

Summary: Ya, sekarang nasi telah menjadi bubur. Aku terlambat menyadari itu semua. Membuatku merasa tertusuk. Apa yang telah terjadi tidak bisa terulang kembali.

FOR SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015

 **INO POV**

Aku Yamanaka Ino gadis yang bisa dibilang madesu telah membuat hati seseorang sakit. Seseorang yang selama ini menaruh hati bahkan separuh hatinya padaku dan dengan bodohnya aku menganggap itu semua lelucon belaka.

Pemuda itu Nara Shikamaru, teman masa kecil, sahabat masa sekolahku. Shikamaru memang tak pernah menyatakan cintanya secara terang-terangan. Namun selalu memberikan perhatiannya padaku. Aku menganggap itu semua adalah sikap yang wajar dari seorang teman.

Shikamaru selalu ada kapanpun aku membutuhkan dan aku tak pernah saat itu telah terbutakan oleh sikap fanatik terhadap seseorang yang jelas-jelas tak pernah ada untuk ku. Aku menghinanya saat dia menasehatiku tentang sikap fanatikku dan aku memilih mengejar pemuda egois dan autis setelah kusadari itu.

Ya, sekarang nasi telah menjadi bubur. Aku terlambat menyadari itu semua. Membuatku merasa tertusuk. Apa yang telah terjadi tidak bisa terulang kembali.

 **NORMAL POV**

Diruangan yang serba putih dan bau khas obat-obatan menjadi pandangan dan penciuman yang khas yang dirasakan oleh gadis berambut pirang pucat yang diikat ponytail. Gadis itu ino tampak menyesali perbuatannya. Terbukti dengan menitiknya cairan bening dari mata aquamarinenya.

Gadis itu mamandang sendu pemuda yang bernama Nara Shikamaruyang terbaring tak berdaya diranjang rumah sakit saat itu. Kini Shikamaru sedang kritis setelah mengalami kecelakaan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kecelakaan yang tak pernah diharapkan terjadi hanya karena menyelamat nyawa gadis yang ia cintai. Ino gadis yang dicintainya semenjak enam tahun belakangn ini. Ino tak henti-hentinya menangis sesenggukan, sesekali menyeka kasar air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Merapalkan kata-kata yang tak bisa didengar oleh shikamaru.

" Shika hiks... maafkan aku hiks...".

" Shika hiks,,,,, bangunlah hiks hiks,,, kumohon".

" Aku menyesal hiks hiks hiks,,,,,,".  
Sesal Ino didalam tangisnya sambil memegang tangan Shikamaru dengan dengan tangan sebelah kirinya dan mengelus surai Shikamaru dengan tangan kanannya.

# flashback on #

Ditaman kota tampak sepasang sahabat sedang bertengkar kecil.

" hey Ino berhentilah membuang tenagamu untuk hal yang merepotkan itu!" tegas Shikamaru pada sahabatnya, Ino.

" Merepotkan? Oh Shika. Kau tau, ini hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Mengikuti dan mengetahui hal-hal yang dilakukan sasuke itu hal yang luar biasa menurutku" balas Ino dengan nada bangga.

" Apa kau tidak letih? Aku yang duduk santai sambil menemanimu saja letih melihatmu begini. Hoaaammm " tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap.

" oh Shika, kalau kau capek pulang saja sana, aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menemaniku kok" balas ino dengan nada kesal.

" ck. Mendokusai " perlahan shikamaru memejamkan matanya.

" Sasuke tunggu " teriak ino berlari mengejar Sasuke dan eninggalkan Shikamaru.

" tit... tit...". suara klakson trukpun menggema ditelinga Shikamaru, sontak Shikamaru pun berdiri mencari sumber bunyi. Matanya pun melotot melihat truk yang bergerak kencang menuju kearah Ino. Refleks Shikamaru berlari kearah Ino sanmbil berteriak.

" Ino awas,,,,,,,,".

Mendengar namanya dieriaki, Inopun menoleh dan-

' Bugh...'.

'cprat...'.

Suara hantaman dan cipratan terdengar oleh Ino. Refleks mata ino yang terpejam terbelalak melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Dia mengenali pemuda yang jadi korban tabrajan itu. Shikamaru tertabrak truk karena menyelamatkannya. 'seharusnya aku yang disana' batin ino menangis. Ino berlari menuju Shikamaru, mengangkat dan meletakkan kepala Shikamaru diaas paha Ino sebagai bantalan. Ino pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Shikamaru dengan mata sayu memandang Ino dan berkata " ck, mendokusai, berhenti menangis, kau terlihat jelek seperti itu". Canda Shikamaru menenangkan Ino. Perlahan Shikamaru pun pingasan meninggalkan Ino yang tengah histeris.

# flashback off #

NORMAL POV

Mengingat kejadian itu Ino pun tak kuasa membendung tangisnya denagn tangan yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Shikamaru. Ino terkejut, tangan Shikamaru yang berada dalam genggamannya bergerak walau samar dirasakan ino.

" Shika kau sadar?" tanya Ino sedikit bahagia tapi tidak menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya. Suara hembusan nafas berat pun terdengar oleh Ino.

" Ino maaf,,,,, maafkan aku,,,,,," ucap Shikamaru lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh Ino.

" tidak Shika, aku yang seharusnya min-" " sst " potong Shikamaru denagn meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir Ino.

" Ino dengarkan aku. Aku mungkin tidak akan berada didekatmu lagi, tidak bisa menjagamu lagi". " Shika cukup hisks,,, kau berbicara seolah-olah akan pergi meninggalkanku saja hiks,,," " maka dari itu dengarkan aku Ino, aku bodoh telah menyembunyikan ini semua. Seharusnya aku mengatakannya sejak dulu aku pertama kali merasakannya. Aku takut saat kau mengetahui itu, kau akan berubah, menjauhiku". Itu kata terpanjang terakhir shikamaru yang didengar Ino.

" sebenarnya aku,,,,,," nafas shikamaru semakin terputus-putus.

" shika,,,,,".

" Ino aku,,,,,,"

Tit...tit... tit... tit... suar a kardiograf pun berbunyi cepat menandakan pasien dalam keadan sekarat. " mencintaimu" sambung Shikamaru. Perlahan matanya ter[ejam untuk selama-lamanya.

" Shika hiks kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku hiks,,,,,. Dokter, suster,,,, hiks...". teriak inosambil menangis. " aku mencintaimu, maaf aku terlambat menyadarinya".

Dokter beserta perawatnya bergegas memeriksa shikamaru. Alat kejut jantungpun dicoba pada shikamaru. Tapi nihil, itu hanya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Ino selama-lamanya. Tangis Ino dan keluarga yang datang pun pecah.

##

Kerumunan orang berbaju hitam di pemakaman tampak berangsur meninggalkan tempat itu. Hanya menyisakan gadis pirang pucat yang terduduk memeluk nisan Shikamaru. " Shikamaru maafkan aku tak sempat membalas prasaanmu, setidaknya aku tahu cintamu begitu besar padaku. Terimakasih atas semuanya Shika. Walaupun engkau tak berada disampingku, tapi engkauakan selalu berada dihatiku mulai saat ini. Kuharap di dimensi lain kau akan tetap mencintaiku dan disaat itu terjadi, kuharap aku tidak akan terlambat menyadarinya".

"Sayonara shika, aku mencintaimu". Berkata lirih ino meninggalkan makam shikamaru. Menyisakan setangkai mawar merah dan hitam yang tergeletak disana pemberian terakhir ino.

 **THE END**

a/n: sedikit grogi untuk mempublish ini. Sebenarnya saya kurang pandai mengarang, tapi karena niat hati ingin sekali memeriahkan Shikaino Fandays, dengan keberanian yang besar dan kepercayaan yang tinggi saya mempublish ini. Maaf ceritanya kurang memuaskan, mungkin kayak udah pasarag gitu, tapi ini murni ide muncul dari diri saya sendiri.

Untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya ini yang jauh dari kata baik, saya berharap reader sekalian mau memberikan saran dan kritik yang membangun untuk kemajuan cerita saya selanjutnya.

Mohon reviewnya...


End file.
